To extend animal data to humans and determine which serotonin receptor subtypes are involved in the disordered regulation of ACTH, cortisol, prolactin and growth hormone secretion in affective disorders by administering fenfluramine neuroendocrine challenge tests after successive pretreatments with placebo or the 5HT1 antagonist pindolol.